


in a skyline rainbow made of tears

by nekrateholic



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacKenzie kind of dedicates a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a skyline rainbow made of tears

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'She's my girl' by Five For Fighting, that's also the song they're talking about  
> it's placed after the top 4 reveal  
> also i'm drowning in fluff, help

_She's better than ice cream / I know you know what I mean_

'Do you think they'd let me sing it?' MacKenzie asks after the video ends. He plays it again this time with the volume down so he can actually hear what Dalton replies but he's already imagining what the song would sound like acoustic.

'No, not really.' Dalton leans over his shoulder to look at the lyrics playing on screen. 'Why would you want to sing about a girl, anyway? Do you have something you want to tell me?' His smile is teasing but his eyes are a bit off. 

'What? No!' MacKenzie snaps out of the melody already forming in his mind and looks at Dalton for a moment before turning back to the video. '...It actually made me think of you. I thought I could serenade you or something. After I switch the pronouns, of course.' He keeps his eyes glued to the screen because yes, that sounded just as lame aloud as it did in his head. A second later he hears Dalton move and and his arms snake around MacKenzie's shoulders.

'Well, it _would_ be easy to switch the pronouns. It won't change the rhythm. There is one problem though,' Dalton presses a kiss to MacKenzie's cheek before continuing with 'Everybody loves me.'

MacKenzie bursts out laughing. 'Sure, especially the ladies at your grandma's salon' Now Dalton laughs too and Mackenzie turns the chair around so he's facing him. His laughter dies down and his eyes go somewhere over Dalton's shoulder. 'I imagine it like my Idol swan song. When Ryan says 'MacKenzie Bourg everybody' I'll be like 'nope. I have a few things left to say to Dalton.' How cool would that be?' He's smiling but Dalton is frowning back at him.

'Don't underestimate your army of preschool ladies. You're not going anywhere.' He's smiling again but his tone is serious.

'Hey, it's okay.' MacKenzie says as he threads his fingers through Dalton's hair. 'Going home is not that bad now. People will hopefully pay attention long enough to try and start something. I'm happy.' Dalton is frowning again and MacKenzie kisses him before he tries to protest again. 'Besides,' he continues in between kisses, 'My American Idol experience has had an unexpected blonde bonus that's not going away anytime soon, so.'


End file.
